Under Lock and Key Book One
by HardcoreBloodAngel
Summary: I cant let anyone know what I am.I am under lock and key.Its vital to my existence and everyone around me that no one is to know.I cant trust anyone for fear of losing them.Her school is burnt down because of her.She loses everyone she has ever cared for. Will she learn to trust again or be the distant person that she has become. What does Harry, Draco,&Ron have to do with it?
1. Summary

**Under Lock and Key  
**

* * *

"What is up with the new girl? Why is she allowed to be here if she clearly doesn't belong? Explain to me why she can use dark magic and get away with it like nothing happened. Why are people disappearing? Where are they going? I need to find out everything I can about this girl and who she is. Will you help me?" He asked determined to get to the bottom of this.


	2. 1:1

**So about a week ago I was searching FF and found a profile that had shortcuts for writing and their definitions. I really wanted to put it on my profile but i wasn't able to copy and paste it at the time and I have been looking for it for about two hours and I cant find it. I cant even remember what I was searching but I really want to have it on my profile as well. If you know of the shortcuts for writing like f/f m/m mpreg, things like that. I know those three and a few others but I want a list of others that you may find on the site. Please put it in a review or pm me because I would really like to have it.  
**

**Thanks!  
**

**SlytherinHardcoreHime  
**

**Warnings; mention of rape, Msolo, FSolo, F/F, M/M, M/M, F/M M/F. AU, AR Twincest  
**

**Under Lock and Key Chapter 1: Arriving at Hogwarts.  
**

* * *

"Alexa Raven Kailana, you are the only survivor of the Celestia School for Witches, who yesterday was attacked and burnt to the ground. You have just sworn in, now did you start the fire?" The Minister of Magic said leaning closer to the dazed girl.

"No." she said, her voice sounding dead.

"Were you the one that killed all those people?"

"No."

"Do you know who did and if so, who?"

"No, I didn't see his face."

"What did he do when he saw you?"

"He snuck up behind me and pinned me to the wall where he raped me."

"He what?" The minister said slightly surprised and looked down at the girl he was questioning. There were whispers around the courtroom and disbelieving faces.

"Excuse my interruption Minister, but this court session is over." said an old wizard by the name of Albus Dumbledore. He quickly walked into the room and down to the floor where Alexa Kailana was sitting. She didn't even notice a man in black billowing robes walk up to her and pick her up, securely balanced in his arms so that she wouldn't fall.

"You have no right Dumbledore! You have no right!"

"He doesn't, I do indeed. You are the one with no right to drug Raven knowing what she is and could very well lose not only your life but everyone in this room will be dead because of what you have done, knowing what could happen. Now we are taking out leave Minister." Severus Snape said softly and walked out of the room with the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. With his statement there was an uproar in the courtroom. Most of them demanding to know what Severus meant by that simple statement. Some just figured it out, knowing something was different about the girl but couldn't figure out what she was for the life of them.

"Severus, take her to where we planned. I have business here to wrap up." He whispered to the black haired potions professor. He nodded and continued to walk.

The Headmaster smiled sadly at the girl before Severus turned a corner. He was for once in normal robes. They were pure white with gold and black trim. There were Phoenix wings over the heart symbolizing his familiar was close to his heart always. He nodded to himself and started to walk back the way he came, smiling slightly at the uproar their visit had caused.

"Albus." A soft angel voice said to the right of him. He smiled and turned, taking the offered hand and kissing it lightly.

"Samantha, darling. Is it done?" he asked his beloved wife. She smiled and stepped closer to him and hugged him lightly. She was wearing a black,gold, and white sundress and looked 40 instead of her normal age of 60, her hair flowing down her back, tied loosely in a white ribbon. He would need to take his potion as well.

"Yes, of course my dear. The nurses memory has been erased and Poppy will be her guardian while she is at Hogwarts." She said and stepped back looking at him worriedly.

"You have forgotten to take your potion."

"Yes, yes I know. I was in a rush this morning." He said taking her hand and kissing it softly. " I must leave. I have a youngling to take care of." He said disappearing with a pop.

* * *

"Can you believe we are going to Hogwarts Harry!?" Ronald Weasley asked excitedly, one of his only friends, Harry James Potter as they were sitting in their compartment, which they had found empty.

"Harry, Ron, mom wants you to wave at her so that she knows you got on safely." Fred said walking into their compartment. The twins were right across from their compartment. Lee Jordan would be joining them. Ron and Harry turned to the window and waved at their mother. When she spotted them she waved back and smiled brightly, standing alone on the platform. Arther Weasley and his three oldest sons had died long ago in a raid against Death Eaters.

Harry frowned and moved away from the window rubbing at his scar. No need to worry his mother over something stupid. His biological mother gave him up for adoption and soon after that, over dosed on Muggle medication while taking drugs. His mother, Molly Weasley had adopted him before anyone else could. She was one of the first to know Lilya Potter was dead.

"Hey, Harry are you alright?" George asked softly and softly guided him to sit down and knelt down in front of him. He took Harry's hand off his aching scar only to have blood run down his forehead and over his right eye, forcing him to close so none actually got in his eye. "Harry!" He gasped and pressed his palm against the scar. Harry flinched away from the burning and whimpered in pain. " Fred!" George yelled and he came rushing in.

" I was bringing the bags in George what-" He looked at Harry and ran down the car and into the Loo He cursed when someone was in the Loo. "Come on Come on! Hurry up!" He heard shuffling and the door opened reviling a very angry Draco Malfoy. He calmed when he saw who it was seeing the look of worry and slight fright on his face.

"What compartment number?" He said hurriedly.

"Twenty." He said and the blond was off. Fred entered the Loo and grabbed a handful of paper towels in each hand and hurried back to the compartment. Fred was still pressing his palm against Harry's forehead. Ron was sitting in the corner of the compartment to give his brothers room, with Draco sitting right beside him, biting his fingernails in worry like he always did when it concerned Harry. Fred moved upon hearing his brother enter and more blood poured from the wound. George pressed some of the paper towels to his forehead and everyone heard him hiss in pain and close his eyes.

His mother didn't know how he had gotten it, but she was sure that Lily had used dark magic on him, which is why it would react the way it did.

"We are staying in here." Fred stated and sat down by Harry. Harry took over holding the paper towel to his head and George sat down by Fred, pulling him into his lap. Draco sat down by Harry and frowned. The rest of the train ride was peaceful and quite.

* * *

"Alexa," the soft voice of the medi-witch said on the other side of the door, knocking three times. "Alexa the feast is going to start. The students have arrived and the Headmaster wants you to be the last one sorted. I looked at myself in the body length mirror and smiled slightly at my black skirt and tank top and wizard robe. The skirt was short, but I didn't mind it didn't look slutty or anything. I turned sideways and saw how skinny I was. I smiled sadly.

I walked over to my temporary bedroom in the Hospital Wing and smiled slightly at her. She smiled at me and put a hand on my shoulder squeezing it slightly. I had been here for a few weeks and had gotten to know her. I have been here for sixty-three days, eight hours, thirteen minutes and twenty seconds. In all of that time, I have never spoken a word to anyone. The only one that is alive that has ever heard me speak is Albus Dumbledore and, if you can call him living, Severus Snape. At the Ministry there were fifteen people at my trial. They were all dead now, from causes I did not know of. The papers didn't say the cause of death. It was most likely from their own hand anyway.

I lean against the Great Hall doors unnoticed by everyone but I don't mind. The last person was being sorted and then it would be my turn. I was dreading this, but Albus said it was necessary to sort me with every other eleven year old.

"Alexa Raven Kailana." I took a deep breath and walked between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables, my head held high, never slipping up in my step or gaze. The hall was silent making my footsteps echo off the stone floor.

"Interesting. I can feel the power radiating off of you." The hat spoke before I had even gotten up to the stool. The only two people that he has ever said that to were Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape. I didn't know about Tom Riddle. It felt like a million years before I reached the hat. It felt like it was getting further and further away from me and I would have to run to catch up to it, only for me to never reach it, but I made it.

_"Interesting. Where to put you. You have power, brains, bronze and loyalty. I would expect nothing less from you." _He said in my head. I didn't think. Just listened._ "Your power is great. You are cunning and sneaky, the things you know and thirst of knowledge keeps growing and your loyalty, strength . Everything is equal. I have never seen this before. No one has ever had each quality at the same level. I cant choose to put you anywhere. It would be unfair. Which house would you like to be in?" _He asked me. I smiled softly and pictured the Slytherin Crest.

"Slytherin!" It bellowed. I thanked the hat and took it off walking over to my new house. Whispers immediately started up, but they weren't about what house I was in. They were about my clothing. I looked down to see my skirt was now plaid. I was wearing one long black glove with studs on the wrist that went up to my elbow on my left hand and on my right a short glove that went to my wrist with spikes on the trim, and a cut out on the back of the hand. They were both fingerless. The inside of my robe had turned green and hung off my shoulders. My skirt around the bottom trim was lined with silver crosses and at the top was a chain belt starter that was attached to the cloth, sewn in place, wrapping around to my right side, also sewn into the fabric. I was wearing my family's necklace but instead of the silver band surrounding the black teardrop gem, a silver snake wound around the black gem securely, the wings still attached. I was wearing a green tie with a silver cross at the end and there was a green band on my right forearm that was made of silver and I noticed it was a snake with green eyes. I felt my head feeling a lot of my hair off of my neck. Most of my white hair that went past my waist was pulled up and put into a messy bun, which is a hairstyle that I often like to do.

I looked out to the hall… and saw nothing. Wait what?

"I hope you like you gift." I turned around to see an angel.

"Yes, I do Lady Slytherin, but you needn't have done such a thing. I am fine with what every other person is wearing."

"Nonsense. You will always have the best wherever you go My Lady." She said curtsying. I smiled softly.

"I see. I suppose my mother told you to do this, no matter. I am grateful, but it isn't needed and tell my mother that I wish for her to stay out of my life unless I come to her. She can watch over me, but that is all she will be doing. I will keep the clothing as an act of kindness, but nothing more. If it causes an uproar then I want you to change them back. You are dismissed." I said and sighed softly as she left. Cheers filled my ears and I quickly walked over to the Slytherin table.

"… you think that she is related to Snape?"

" ….. no she doesn't look like it…. "

"Shush she is coming!"

" I bet she is thinking she is the hottest thing in School. Look at how short her skirt is."

"Shut up. Leave her alone. She doesn't need to have any more attention on her."

"Look at that view. I want to bang that hard and long. I want to hear her scream." I almost gagged at that. It was bad enough the guys were drooling over me, but girls as well. It was fine if a Uke was interested in me. I had no problem with that. But when a Seme wanted to fuck me it made me sick. I am not a Uke no matter what. Maybe if I had the right girl, my soul mate for example. She is a slut anyway. I looked at her and glared. Didnt she understand by my artier that I am a Seme? She didn't seem so interested now. I smirked and walked to the end of the table, far away from the head table and closest to the doors in case I needed to make a quick escape.

"Now that the first years are sorted out, I have two things to say before we eat. Lets Eat." He said and food appeared in front of us all. I smiled and immediately started to take food and put it on my plate. I looked over and there was about a 7 student body count of space between me and the next student between us on both sides of the table. I liked and preferred it that way. I knew no one here and I didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment.

Sixty-three days, eight hours, eighteen minutes and fifty-eight seconds, two of those minutes were spent with me in the spotlight and they had felt like they lasted forever. Hell even being here for this long felt like it lasted forever. I knew every secret passageway, spoke to four thousand portraits, and have spoken to all of the walking spirits at least once.

I closed my eyes when I was finished eating. Albus had told me the forbidden forest was off limits for every human at the castle. I folded my arms to my stomach, faced the door and brought my knees up to my chest. I could leave. I know where the common room is, but don't know the password. I brought my right hand to my necklace and held it tight taking deep breaths. Someone was coming closer to me. They were closing in on me. No No No. Please dont hit me. Don't hit me, don't hit me! Oh my god they stopped right behind me. I have to run! but they always catch you. They always always always.

"Calm yourself child." Severus whispered softly and leaned closer to me, but not in a seductive way like most of my old teachers have always done. I was use to rape there. "Dumbledore suggested that you have your own room when you change. The shrieking shack is unfit now. Your room will be warded so you cant leave and no one shall be able to enter. The password is Slytherin Angel. My prefects came up with it." he said tiredly. I frowned and turned to look at him, tears rolling down my face.

"Sorry." I whispered and wiped at my eyes.

"For what may I ask for?"

"Crying. Not suppose to." I answered and turned back facing the wall.

"I have told you time and time again that you wont get hurt here by the staff or any of my Slytherins. The Gryffindors are another thing. You are a loner, that is what Slytherin House is. Its different from all of the other houses and you are very special if you are placed in it."

"I don't want to be special. Have you seen what I am wearing. Lady Slytherin gave it to me herself. I am an outcast at home, here, everywhere I go. I don't want that. I don't want to me different anymore." I whispered. I stiffened when I felt his hand reach out to rub my back, a gesture he has done many times. He sighed and withdrew his hand.

"You are different, but not an outcast. Not here. Once they get to know you then everything will be fine. You'll see." He said softly. "You can choose to leave now or go with your house. It is up to you. I will see you in the common room.

I sighed. Even though I didn't like people, nor being around them, I choose to walk with my house. I didn't want to seem better then anyone else, even though that rock was thrown at the window already making it crack.

"I have a few more things to say now that our tummys are full. The Forbidden Forest is just that. Forbidden and off limits for all students unless you have Professor Hagrid accompanying you. As all the second years and up know, Professor Black is returning to us this year." Cheers from three of the tables sounded. I could barely think. "I think that is all for now. Now if you will excuse me I am quite old and very tired. I bid you all a goodnight." he said and got up. I looked over and we locked eyes for just a moment, but it was a moment to long.

I cursed. No one would be able to react fast enough. He was falling couldn't they see that?! Come on Come on catch your footing! This is what happens when I look into the eyes of Humans and I am not wearing my contacts. He must be in so much pain. The girl that I glared at had barely a drop of Veela in her, but it was enough to stop the pain. She may have felt a dull throbbing though. I looked back at Albus and he was so close to the ground. I had to do something. I took a deep breath and flung myself foreword hopping that no one would see me. I caught him gently in my arms and guided him to the floor.

"I am so sorry." I whispered to him. He smiled softly at me, even though the pain was in his eyes. One of the Hufflepuffs screamed. We couldn't be seen by any of the tables from where we were at.

"Its not you fault my dear." he said softly. Severus was the closest to us. He knelt down and gave him a numbing potion that would help with his pain, but didn't numb his limbs.

"Now I suggest you get up before all of Hogwarts is worried you have died." he said softly helping him up. He smiled at everyone.

"Lost my footing. Well goodnight everyone." I was already back in my place in the corner of the hall by the Slytherin table.


End file.
